


starry skies

by esperink



Series: fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Other, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: When Remy wakes him and tells him to follow her, who is Logan to deny them?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: fictober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	starry skies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 2. "Just follow me, I know the area."
> 
> sunglasses tape:  
\- pink: she/her  
\- yellow: they/them

“Psst. Hey.”

Logan blinked awake. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cabin.

A hand prodded at his shoulder and he almost jolted, eyes landing on Remy, his… friend? He supposed saying friend was easier than trying to figure out whatever they actually were, with previously discussed feelings.

Logan turned his head to look out the window. “Why are you waking me up so late? Why are _you_ up so late?” he asked.

Remy shushed him, gesturing to the other sleeping people in the cabin.

Logan lowered his voice and repeated his questions.

“I need to show you something,” Remy replied. Sunglasses, with pink and yellow tape on the side, were pushed up, showing excited brown eyes.

Logan held in a sigh. “It couldn’t wait until morning? Or tomorrow afternoon?”

“Nope,” Remy said, tugging at Logan’s arm and not offering an explanation.

Logan let out the sigh and grabbed his glasses from the windowsill, putting them on and sitting up. “You’re going to get a cold like that,” he said as he put on a jacket, noticing that Remy wasn’t wearing anything warm.

Remy shrugged. “You’re warm, so I’ll just like, cuddle you.” She grinned when he blushed and sputtered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Come on, let’s go,” she whispered.

Logan followed her out. “Where are we going?”

“Just follow me, I know the area.”

“That didn’t answer my question,” he noted, but he did still follow her.

They walked in semi-relative silence for a few minutes until Remy explained, “This is our last night here, and I didn’t want to have to wait til next year. I think you’ll love it.”

“Well, I trust you,” Logan said honestly, and Remy flashed him a quick smile that made his heart flutter.

“Up here,” Remy said, leading him up an incline.

They came to a clearing, near a ledge that looked over the rest of the campground.

“Sit,” Remy instructed, so he did, glancing up.

Oh, the stars were beautiful out here.

Remy looked very pleased with herself. “I thought you’d like it,” she said, very matter-of-factly. She sat down and subtly (well, it wasn’t actually subtle at all) rested her head on his shoulder. Logan didn’t move away, and she hummed softly. “Happy now?” she asked.

He looked down at her. Remy was smiling, watching the stars. She was mumbling words, names, of the stars and constellations to herself.

“Very,” Logan said.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
